


Angel of Small Death

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), POV Third Person, Short Story, Tikki is lonely and bored, but then Plagg comes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: The birth of Tikki and Plagg.
Relationships: Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: A Miraculous World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Angel of Small Death

Tikki doesn't remember much about the beginning, only that she was the first one to exist. It wasn't boring; or at least, that's what she tells herself. She did nothing all day and she liked it that way. She started to name the rocks and the grass blades as a way to keep her mind off of how incredibly lonely she was. She told herself it was fun.

"I'm going to call you Dwayne," she said, sitting on top of a particularly large rock, poking it. "You're my new best friend."

She found that she could, with a lot of concentration, create the rocks and grass that she cherished so much. And with even more concentration, she could create very small flowers, smaller than her fingernails. This became her favorite thing to do during the day. She would sit in fields of grass, put her hands against the ground, and wait to see what delicate flowers appeared there.

* * *

But then, one day while she was deciding on a name for a new pebble she had found, a flash of green light appeared in front of her, and there was suddenly a new being.

He smirked at her, then looked down at the pebble she was cradling in her arms, shielding it from him. Cocking his head, he looked around. He didn't know where he was, but it seemed pretty boring to him. There was nothing but grass for as far as he could see. 

Tikki was curious. She thought she was the only being that inhabited this area. She decided that he was going to be a great friend. That was, she did until she looked down and saw he was now standing on top of a large dead circle of grass.

"No!" she shrieked. "You killed Barley and Ryeland and Maizy and-"

"Alright, calm down Sugarcube. I bet they'll grow back." He bent down and plucked a small, purple flower from the ground, watching in fascination as it turned brown, then black, then became dust that floated out of his hand.

"You've murdered Violette! You-you-you are a demon!" Tikki hugged the pebble closer to her body.

He scoffed and looked up at her. "I am not a demon. I am...I am..." he frowned. "I don't know what I am. What are _you_?"

Tikki sniffed and turned her head. "I am Tikki, and I am the Angel of Creation." Plagg blinked at that.

"Well, then I am Plagg, and I am the Angel of...Small Death. Because I kill small things." He smirked again and Tikki put a hand to her face. Putting the pebble down, she made her way over to the edge of the dead circle of grass. Holding her hand above it, she closed her eyes and focused on it coming back to life, becoming the soft green it used to be. 

When she heard Plagg make a small noise, she opened her eyes and blinked at the dandelion that was there.

"Ooo, that's new," she cooed. "I've never made one of these before. I'm going to call you Aslan." Eyeing Plagg, she shooed him until he took a few steps backward, the grass dying as he went. Scooting further into the circle, Tikki concentrated again until she felt the ground shake and burst to life with colors she had never seen before.

Flowers, a hundred different kinds, now swayed where the dead grass used to stand. The colors and shaped fascinated Tikki, and even Plagg would begrudgingly admit it looked pretty spectacular. 

Tikki's face lit up and she demanded that Plagg keep walking around.

They spent the entire day doing this; Plagg would walk backward through the grass so he could see what flowers Tikki could create. By the end of the day, she had managed to make small bushes.

* * *

When the sun had gone down and the temperature dropped, Tikki suggested that they rest and do it all again tomorrow.

As they both laid down to sleep, Plagg in his nest of dead grass and Tikki in a nest of buttercups, Tikki realized she wasn't so lonely anymore.

And, smiling at a sleeping Plagg, she thought to herself that it wasn't a bad thing. They could have a lot of fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you catch any mistakes I made!


End file.
